


Separate Rooms

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Could you do romantic smut with Dean based on the song You Shook Me by Led Zeppelin the song is so hot and you know so is Dean?





	Separate Rooms

“Night Sam,” you said, Dean and you separating from him as he headed towards his room, you and Dean walking nearly all the way to the other end of the motel to find yours. You barely had the door open before Dean was shoving you inside and pushing you up against it. “Can we shut the door at least, Dean?” you said with a chuckle, Dean’s boot kicking it shut as he tugged you forward.

“Better?” he asked, raising his eyebrows, trapping you against the wall, his lips already nipping at the skin of your neck.

“Good call on the separate rooms tonight, babe,” you said, working on undoing his belt as Dean undid your jeans.

“Well you were teasing me last night,” said Dean, shoving your pants down as you pulled his belt from the loops. “Not doing anything but just…” he trailed off as he nudged your legs apart with his thigh, pressing up against your black cotton underwear and grinding slowly against you. “Building me up without any sort of release, nothing I could do with Sam in the room. Maybe I should do the same to you.”

Dean kissed you with purpose, his large hands lifting your shirt off your body as you melted into the pleasant feeling between your legs, the warm wet of Dean’s mouth on yours. His lips curled up against your skin, smiling when you tried to push his flannel off his shoulders.

“What’s the magic word baby,” cooed Dean, leaning down over you as he pushed your underwear to the side and pressed his leg up against you, moving with a rhythm now.

“That all you got?” you said, voice hoarse and deep. “This’ll take all night if you don’t pick up the pace baby. You promised fast and hard, all under ten minutes.”

“I didn’t need those two,” said Dean, pulling his leg back and dropping to his knees so hard you heard them smack against the floor below. “I don’t even need ten,” he said, running his hands up along the back of your thighs, pulling you out from the wall and squeezing your ass when he came to the soft flesh. His fingers dug into the back of the black material and pulled them down, his short nails dragging lightly across your flesh. You shuddered as he let you feel it, all the way down your legs until your underwear was somewhere on the other side of the room. 

You tossed your bra to the side, removing it before Dean could even try. He kissed your stomach and your hips, moving downward along the dip of them until he ghosted over the bare skin there.You leaned your shoulders against the wall, back arched as Dean smirked before latching his lips around your clit. Your hand shot to the top of his head but Dean needed no guiding.

The moan that came out of your mouth made him chuckle, his tongue already working faster as two of his long fingers teased your folds. He dipped the tips of them in, barely giving you anything to feel before pulling them out.

“Dean,” you whined, pulling his hair. He raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes to look up at you. You saw the corners of them crinkle before he thrust two inside you, all the way up to the knuckle. You purred beneath him, rubbing over where you tugged on his short strands, offering him praises, Dean creating a moderate rhythm with his thrusts in response. 

And you knew that was all you were going to get. He was in a playful mood tonight, a challenge coming to life after a few drinks that he certainly wasn’t going to turn down. Dean could be so sweet and caring in bed that you treated the rare night fondly when he was just about the both of you hitting your highs, not caring how you got there.

You could feel the tension inside you building, Dean’s free hand on the small of your back, pulling your closer. You dug your toes into the carpet, your hips adjusting to take him deeper as you felt that first quiver run through your leg.

Dean pushed on until you were shaking with the effort to stay upright, his tongue lapping away at your now overly sensitive clit, his fingers curling as they dragged along your walls. 

These orgasms were different, slow, deep things that went on and on, not the sharp sheer intensity Dean so often gave you. But these ones were almost better because by the time you were coming down, you were so utterly content, you never cared how Dean’s hands were the only thing keeping you from falling to your knees.

“Look at that, just under ten minutes,” said Dean with a wink. “I love when my girl’s all weak in the knees for me.”

“Naked. Now,” you ordered, slipping out of Dean’s hold and finding your way to the bed on shaky legs. He did as told, stripping his layers off as you found your footing again. “I’m going to get you there in less than five, babe.”

“Better hope so. Wouldn’t want you to lose our bet,” said Dean, pressing up against your backside, his cock hard and prodding into your thigh. You smiled and spun him around, shoving on his strong chest so his back hit the mattress. “Clock’s ticking.”

Even if it was, you let yourself admire him because Dean, for everything you could do for him, to him, this was one of those few things you knew he appreciated most.

He was handsome, more so than he had any right. He’d always been a pretty face but the hard lines that could be soft in an instant and the stubble he’d grow out made him ruggedly sexy. His shoulders were broad, strong enough for you to lean on, strong enough to carry you, firm things that were constantly welcoming you to use as a pillow. His chest was muscled, his stomach toned but there was again that soft little layer of flesh that made him all the more hotter. His thighs were thick as was the rigid cock that was leaking pre-cum. It was all muscle with legs meaty but lean. He had calloused hands and feet, small scars adorning most places on his body, freckles that showed up on the skin when Dan spent some time in the sun. The things some might call imperfections you found beautiful.

You heard him let out a soft sigh, a tiny smile on his pink lips. Little did he know you’d stare forever if he let you. You licked your lips and crawled on the bed beside him, laying your head down next to his, a sly and smug grin on his face.

“What are you up to?” he asked, his gaze on yours as you propped your head up on you elbow to get a better look at him.

“Nothing,” you said, keeping eye contact as your free hand traced over the tip of his cock. “Just hanging with my guy,” you said, sliding your hand down over his shaft, squeezing him at the base as he was already swelling under your touch. “What are you up to?”

“Ya know,” said Dean, inhaling sharply as you started pumping over him fast, used his pre-cum for lube. “Stuff,” he groaned out, your thumb swiping over his slit on the upstroke. 

“I’m sorry for working you up last night,” you said, the slick sound of your hand working him over filing the room along with Dean’s pants. “You’re just too damn gorgeous sometimes is all. I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“I can see,” said Dean, your thumb rubbing over his tip mercilessly. “F-Feel it too.”

“You haven’t even felt the best part,” you said, tightening the grip you had on him, jerking him hard and fast until his hands were fisted in the sheets, his cock coming over your hand and his stomach, Dean only shutting his eyes when he got lost in the pleasure of it.

“Alright, alright, you win,” said Dean. He didn’t move an inch as he got his breath back, his glazed over eyes growing dark as you swiped a finger over his stomach, collecting some of his come and sucking your fingers in your mouth. “It’s a good thing one of us has some self control or I’d never let you out of a bed ever again.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” you said, moving your hand and stroking the top of his head. “Let’s clean up before bed,” you said, nodding towards the bathroom.

“Can I give the winner her reward while we clean up?” asked Dean, his green eyes turning dark again.

“I think that can be arranged,” you said, sitting up, Dean right on your heels.

“Morning,” said Sam as you walked to the Impala on shaky legs.

“Morning,” you said, still in the aftershocks of the mind numbing orgasm Dean had sent through you not two minutes before. You and Dean both had gotten your second wind in the shower and then you decided to really make it a game and go all night. You were pretty sure you’d never walk straight again.

“Morning,” said Dean, walking out of your room on unsteady legs of his own, his hair disheveled.

“Not gonna ask,” said Sam, pointing at your head where your hair had matted up. “Thank god you got your own room.”

“Probably a good call. We would have kept you up all night,” said Dean, turning to give you a cocky smile.

“Who says we went to sleep?” you shot back, Sam throwing up his hands telling you he’d heard enough. 

“So,” said Dean, waiting until Sam had shut his door. “Shall we continue this when we get home?”

“I say we continue this at the first rest stop,” you said, raising an eyebrow.

“Always so much smarter than me,” said Dean, kissing you briefly. “Let’s head out baby so you can get that well deserved rest.”

“I believe it’s your turn,” you said, opening the back door and sliding in. 

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
